


E is For Enema

by HinaSohma



Series: Kinky ABCs [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Kink, Kinky abcs, M/M, SAM X DEAN - Freeform, Sam Winchester x dean Winchester - Freeform, Smut, Wincest - Freeform, enema, water play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-25 23:40:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3829207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HinaSohma/pseuds/HinaSohma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam gives Dean an Enema. Dean learns about his new kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	E is For Enema

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to update! Send requests for F-Z!

Dean was still unsure about the whole thing. All of it. Sleeping with his brother. Bottoming for his brother. Getting warm water squirted up his ass for his brother. However, Dean knew something. The way Sam had whispered in his ear, Dean needed to let this happen. He needed his brother's hands on him. 

He heard the water shut off in the bathroom, and Sam came out with a red pouch of water. "Up on the bed, D.. Strip first." He said as he screwed the nozzle and tube on the bag. Dean stripped, his flannel and jeans giving way to tanned skin. He climbed on the bed, on his hands and knees. 

His ass was presented in the air, his Virgin hole nice and clean from a good shower scrub. The younger sat the bag down, keeping the nozzle above the bag to keep the water from leaking out, and picked up the lube. He gently squirted a small amount onto the other's entrance, smearing it with his finger. He slowly pressed it open, using his finger to spread the lube. 

Dean inhaled harshly. "Sammy, it burns..." He whined. The younger gently kissed his shoulder blades, bending over him. 

"I know, babe. I know." Sam comforted. "Try and relax for me." He continued, working his hole open with one finger, and then two. Once the other was stretched enough, he placed in the nozzle and lifted the bag.

The first gush of water made Dean whine in surprise. Sam used his free hand to rub the other's back, Dean's freckled face flushed in surprise. "There's so much water. I feel like i'm going to burst." Dean warned.

"Just a little more, okay? You can do it." Sam guided the last few drops in, picking up the plastic butt plug they had bought for just this occasion. 

It was slipped in to place and Deal rolled over. Sam gently placed a soft kiss on his lips, followed by another. The second one was more passionate. Sam kissed down his neck, stopping to nip at the skin. His hand wrapped around Dean's cock, stroking him slowly. 

"How does it feel, baby? Full?" Sam asked, and Dean nodded. The younger dipped his head down to gently lap at the tip of his brother's cock, and Dean moaned. 

Sam took the tip in his mouth, lapping over it eagerly while Dean's cock swelled up with blood. The water was moving around in side of him and he could feel it, filling him up it was pressing against his walls, and that will the combined feeling of Sam's mouth on his cock was too much. 

"Sam, ah, fuck - - I'm gonna..." Dean whimpered out, but Sam pulled off.

"No... The first time you cum with me will be on my dick." He got off the bed, telling Dean to empty his enema. Then, he told the freshly empty boy to bed back over the bed.

Sam lubed up, stroking his monster cock, before he pushed in the other's hole. Dean's walls constricted around his baby brother's length. This was nothing like the water. It was warm and he could feel the veins. It only took a few strokes before - - 

"Shit, Sammmy~." Dean grunted as he christened the sheets with his climax. 

Sam thrusted harder and faster, until he emptied deep inside his big brother. "I think we're gonna have to do this again sometime."


End file.
